In the field of Internet technologies, there are typically two manners to implement a user interface for a client apparatus. The first manner is referred to as the Native manner. In the Native manner, a local application is used to implement a user interface. For example, a user interface can be implemented by a user interface framework provided by the platform SDK. The second manner is an Html-based manner. For example, a user interface can be implemented through Web View in a client apparatus and by using a compiled Html file.
The client apparatus can be a browser, or other applications installed in a terminal electronic device of a user, such as Weibo, WeChat, and the like.
In the Native manner, a user interface is implemented by API of the native platform. The user interface achieves good presentation results, and therefore the user experience is good. For different platforms, however, it is necessary to design and develop respective user interfaces. In this manner, moreover, a user interface can be updated only through updating applications.
A user interface presented in the Html-based manner is an Html page. The user interface is presented relatively poorly. Therefore, the user experience is relatively poor. However, a user interface can be dynamically updated in this manner.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a new technical solution to improve at least one technical problem of the above current technologies.